The present invention relates to a floppy disk drive apparatus.
Conventionally known is a floppy disk drive apparatus with a sensor which detects the insertion of a floppy disk, besides an index hole sensor for detecting an index hole of the floppy disk. When the insertion of the floppy disk is detected, the first sensor supplies a drive signal to a motor for rotating a spindle on which the floppy disk is to be fitted, thereby rotating the motor for a fixed period of time. Thus, the floppy disk is securely set on the spindle without a hitch. In the floppy disk drive apparatus of this type, however, the sensor for detecting the insertion of the floppy disk is provided separately from the index hole sensor. Therefore, the apparatus requires a bulkier housing and is increased in manufacturing cost.